


His Guardian Angels

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animagus, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Hopeful Ending, Hospitalization, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sick Character, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5023024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius survived his journey beyond the Veil. But can he survive a stay in St Mungo's Hospital without dying of boredom? Perhaps Remus can help..</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Guardian Angels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coyotesuspect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coyotesuspect/gifts).



> I hope you like this Treat, dear recipient! It was fun to write. Many thanks to my beta who wishes to remain anonymous.

"I know it's for the best that I'm in here, you've already told me that about a thousand times now, Moony!" Sirius growled, propping himself up on one elbow and trying in vain to glare at the man seated beside his hospital bed. Even though he felt frustrated, annoyed not only by the length of time he would need to spend recovering on the Spell Damage ward at St Mungo's Hospital, but by the unaccustomed feeling of weakness in his normally resilient body, Sirius Black just could not stay angry with Remus Lupin for very long.

This was the man Sirius loved above all others, after all, the one who meant even more to Sirius than his new status as a hero whose efforts had helped to win the war, cleared of all the crimes he had been falsely accused of (though not being the overly sentimental type, he didn't always admit his feelings for Remus out loud), and of course none of this was Moony's fault. If anything, Sirius should have been raging against his hated cousin Bellatrix, who was the cause of his grievous injuries. But rage was not an emotion beneficial to the process of becoming healthy, as the Healers were constantly telling Sirius. He knew very well that he was fortunate to be alive at all - those who fell through the Veil in the Death Chamber at the Department of Mysteries did not usually survive. Perhaps Sirius would have died too if it hadn't been for those unseen hands pushing him back and those whispered yet encouraging voices that had made Sirius wonder if they were angels. 

Although he could have sworn that the voices, one male and one female, reminded him of James and Lily Potter. If he hadn't merely been hallucinating, of course...

Remus gave a small smile, his facial expression showing his weariness and concern but his eyes full of the deep love he felt, and a hint of understanding at Sirius's frustration. "I know you don't like having to stay here, but you're not in any state to leave just yet," Remus soothed. "Just be patient a little longer - sorry about the bad pun, Padfoot - and you'll be back home before you know it." He reached out and gently took his lover's hand in his own, and was gratified to feel an affectionate squeeze from Sirius, conveying the sincerity of the love that Remus knew Sirius felt for him but did not always feel comfortable speaking of.

"Yeah... I know I should be more grateful," Sirius sighed. "I'm never short of visitors - and you know I'm glad you're here with me - but I wish I could just get out of bed, only for a little while. I'm really tired of lying here! Do you realise how completely and utterly boring it is to be stuck here under the covers, day in and day out? I know it's not nearly as bad as when I was in Azkaban, but sometimes it feels pretty close to hell in here all the same!"

"And this is the man who used to never want to get out of bed when I was sharing it with him," Remus gently teased, actually provoking a small smile from his lover. Gladdened by the positive response from Sirius, Remus dared to lean closer and murmur in Sirius's ear, "You may not be able to get out of here for a while yet, but I'm sure I can arrange somehow for "Snuffles" to take a little walk outside with me - what do you say to that? Just a walk, mind you - nothing more strenuous until you're home again and human again, you understand!"

Sirius' eyes lit up. "My guardian angel!" he teased back, and the two lovers were finally able to laugh together.


End file.
